disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Dust
Mistresses of the dessert and controlling the wind, Dust witches are known for having strong, hard bodies, and powerful lightning spells. They have learned to harness the energy generated from swirling sand and wind to create immense amounts of static electricity, and it is said that they have even learned of a secret spell that can animate the dead and force them to continue living against their own will. hexes: Twisting Dust Tornado: ''Holding out your hand, you release a dusty tornado that knocks back your foes. As a standard action, make a ranged touch attack against a single creature within 30 feet. If this attack hits the creature must succeed in a Fortitude saving throw or be knocked prone. Upon reaching 8th level the creature also takes 1d6 electricity damage +1 per two caster levels (Max 1d6+10). The save doesn't reduce the damage. At 10th level if you expend a second use of this ability per day you can choose to effect another creature within 60 feet with another successful ranged touch attack. This can be used a number of times per day equal to 3+ Intelligence modifier. ''Metal Fist ''[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/special-abilities ''(Su)]: As a swift action, you can turn your fists into metal for 1 round, allowing you to make unarmed strikes that deal 1d6 points of bludgeoning damage plus your Strength modifier. These unarmed strikes do not provoke attacks of opportunity, but attacking with both uses the two-weapon fighting rules as normal. In addition, these unarmed strikes ignore the hardness of items with a hardness of 10 or less. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Armor of Dust and Wind (Sp): For 1 minute per level of witch a day, you can treat yourself as if protected by a shield spell and a mage armor spell. This can be used in 1 minute increments, not all of the time must be consecutive. Resinous Skin (Sp): ''For 10 minutes per level of witch a day, you can be treated as if under the effects of a Resinous skin spell with a spell level equal to your witch level. The spell can be used in 10 minute increments, not all of the time must be consecutive. ''Wind Blast ''[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/special-abilities ''(Su)]: As a standard action, you can unleash a blast of air in a 30-foot line. Make a combat maneuver check against each creature in the line, using your caster level as your base attack bonus and your Intelligence modifier in place of your Strength modifier. Treat the results as a bull rush attempt. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Dustcharged Familiar (Su): ''Your familiar or creature you grant power through your familiar ability gains resistance 10 to electricity and +1d6 electricity damage on all of their attacks. This increases to resistance 20 and +1d10 electricity at level 14. '''Major Hexes:' Stoneskin (Sp): ''For 10 minutes per level of witch a day, you can be treated as if under the effects of a stone skin spell with a spell level equal to your witch level. This costs nothing to cast and the spell can be used in 10 minute increments, not all of the time must be consecutive. ''Greater armor of Dust and Wind (Sp): ''When using your greater armor of Dust and Wind hex, you are also treated as being under the effects of a Shield of Faith spell, and a Barkskin spell as well. ''Lightning Resistance ''[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/special-abilities ''(Ex)]:'' You gain resist Electricity 10. This resistance increases to 20 at 12th level. At 20th level, you gain immunity to Electricity. ''Static Bolt ''[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/special-abilities ''(Sp)]: You can call down a number of bolts of lightning per day equal to your Witch level. You can call down as many bolts as you want with a single standard action, but no creature can be the target of more than one bolt and no two targets can be more than 30 feet apart. This ability otherwise functions as [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/call-lightning call lightning]. Gale Aura ''[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/special-abilities ''(Su)]: As a standard action, you can create a 30-foot aura of gale-like winds that slows the progress of enemies. Creatures in the aura cannot take a 5-foot step. Enemies in the aura treat each square that brings them closer to you as difficult terrain. They can move normally in any other direction. You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to your Witch level. The rounds do not need to be consecutive. Dust Flip: ''A number of times per day equal to the witch's intelligence modifier, the witch can cast a dimension door spell. Upon using this she flips backwards, leaving a trail of dust behind her. By spending two uses of this ability, she can do it as an immediate action. At 15th level Creatures within 10 feet of her when she disappears must make a fortitude saving throw or be blinded for 1d6 rounds. A successful saving throw negates the blindness. ''Call Lightning Storm (Sp): ''Once per day, you can cast Call Lightning Storm as per the spell, using your Witch level as the caster level. ''Wall of Dust (Su): ''You can create a wall of swirling dust and sand anywhere within 100 feet. This wall is up to 20 feet high and up to 10 feet long per Witch level you possess. The wall of ash blocks line of sight, and any creature passing through it must make a Fortitude save or be blinded for 1d4 rounds. The wall of ash reveals invisible creatures that are inside it or adjacent to it, although they become invisible again if they move away from the wall. You can use this ability for a number of minutes per day equal to your Witch level, but these minutes do not need to be consecutive. ''Tunnel Runner ''[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/special-abilities ''(Su)]: You can move through tunnels and caves with ease. Activating this ability is a standard action. You can move across any stone surface as if under the effects of [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/spider-climb spider climb]. You can also see very well in darkness, gaining darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. If you already possess darkvision, extend the range by 60 feet. While underground, you also gain an insight bonus equal to your Witch level on Stealth skill checks and an insight bonus equal to your Intelligence modifier on initiative checks. You can use this ability for 1 minute per day per Witch level you possess. These minutes do not need to be consecutive, but they must be spent in 1-minute increments. Strength above Strength (Su): ''Once per day for every 4 levels in witch you possess, you can choose to make the bonus to strength or constitution from spells such as Bull's strength or Bear's Endurance be a Circumstance bonus instead, thus allowing it to stack with other enchantment bonuses. Only one instance of this ability can be active at once and lasts until the end of the spell's duration (Or 1 minute per level, whichever is shorter). '''Grand Hexes:' Arcane Combatant (Sp): ''For a number of rounds per day equal to your witch level, you can activate a divine power spell as a swift action. This also grants a +6 bonus to strength and constitution when activated and lasts for 1 round per level. This bonus can never stack with it's self if you would somehow obtain the same ability from another source. ''Elemental Body ([http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/glossary#TOC-Supernatural-Abilities-Su- Su])'': Elemental power surges through your body. You gain immunity to either sneak attacks or critical hits. This can be taken a second time to select the other. ''Black Dust Tornado (Sp): ''Once per day for every 4 Witch levels you possess, you can Summon fourth a terrifying tornado of black dust and static electricity and duplicate the effects of a call lightning storm spell along with a whirlwind spell. Creatures that are caught in the tornado must make a fortitude save every round along with the reflex saving throw or take 5d6 electricity damage. Creatures that fail this save are blinded for 1 round. The entire effect takes 1 round to activate, and lasts for 1 round per level. ''Medusa's Wrath: ''You leave a death curse on the creature who struck the final blow on you. As you die the creature must make a fortitude saving throw. If the creature fails their save they are permanently turned to stone, and cannot be returned by any means other than a Wish or Miracle spell. If they succeed in their save they are instead stunned for 1 round and take 1d4 Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution damage. Every week they must make this save again or suffer it's consequences. '''Spells: 2nd'-''Wind'' 4th-Wind Wall 6th-[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/diminish-plants Mega] Wind, 8th-[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/blight Braveheart], 10th-[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/h/hungry-pit Giga] Wind, 12th-[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/h/harm harm], 14th-[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/w/waves-of-exhaustion Omega] Wind, 16th-[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/h/horrid-wilting Tera] Wind, 18th-[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/e/energy-drain Peta] Wind